


Mingyu's Out Tonight, Right?

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Secret is out because Mingyu found out





	1. Chapter 1

  
Moist lips crashed against each other the moment the door was closed. Jihoon is moaning against the deep kisses he and Soonyoung is sharing. Soonyoung's strong arms lifted him and the younger automatically locked his legs around the elder's hips, all the while his hands were looking for the light switch. When the lights were on, Jihoon couldn't help but giggle upon seeing Soonyoung's flushed face up close.

"Mingyu's out tonight, right?" Soonyoung pauses to whisper against his lips, meeting Jihoon's eyes. The younger nodded, face in full pink upon thinking about what Soonyoung's words meant. Soonyoung smiles and kisses his lips again carrying him towards the bedroom.

Unknown to the couple, Mingyu was still inside the dorm. God knows how surprised he became when he saw the two made out in the dark.   
His ears perked up when he heard Soonyoung mention his name that he scrambles in his feet in the most silent way possible he had ever did. When the couple disappeared inside the bedroom, he took the chance to get away. He slips outside, closing the door behind him quietly. He started to question everything from how did the two leaders ended up making out to why the hell did he forgot his car key that he had to go back to retrieve it only to witness Soonyoung and Jihoon make out. Whatever it is, Wonwoo probably got the answer. He scratches his head, stressing on how their date is an hour late already and this had to add up.


	2. 'Okay, Cool'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu tells Wonwoo

Mingyu rushed down the stairs not even caring about the elevator anymore. He visibly looked flushed (panicked), little beads of sweat forming his forehead.

"What took you so long?" Mingyu was welcomed by a frowning Wonwoo and he felt apologetic enough. He kisses Wonwoo on the forehead and replies with 'nothing' but of course his boyfriend isn't convinced. He heaves a breath and closes his eyes for a moment to clear his mind.

"I saw Soonyoung and Jihoon make out." Mingyu waited for a surprised reaction but he was only met by Wonwoo's calm expression. The older just nods and smiles, he knows a question is coming.   
"I know. They're my best friends, remember?"   
"But-"  
"2 years." Wonwoo cuts him off.  
"What 2 years?" Mingyu is confused by everything. His mind is back to the abyss of questions. "They've been together for 2 years."  
Mingyu gaped open. Slowly, everything is sinking in his mind - the shy looks, blushing faces and unusual 'I love yous' thrown by Soonyoung. How can he be so dense?

Wonwoo holds his hand and presses it lightly, "Just don't tell everyone, yet. I know they would like the time for themselves for now. Just let them be, okay?" Mingyu nods because he understands how hard it is to keep a relationship just like his and Wonwoo's though he's pretty sure suspicions were already raised.   
"Alright," the younger smiles, "but if my tongue slips, I can't do anything about it." he jokes and earned a glare from Wonwoo.   
"Alright, just kidding. I wouldn't, I promise." he giggles and kisses Wonwoo's hand before they made their way to his parked car. Just before he could start the engine his phone pings with a message from Jihoon.

'You're not going home tonight, aren't you?'

"Hell, never!" He mumbles silent curses and Wonwoo peeks at his phone then cracked a laughter. The older takes his phone and reply on his stead, "No. I'll be out for the night. Will sleep at Wonwoo's place."

His phone pings again and Wonwoo showed him the reply that goes, 'Okay cool.' and Mingyu dismisses it with a frown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaptered fic it is! Thank you for the kudos! <3


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shared the night

Shirts were thrown on the floor, a heavily breathing Soonyoung on top of Jihoon whose moans were ringing the love and lust filled room.   
The older whispering sweet nothings as he pushed deeper inside of Jihoon giving him all the sweet ecstasy he could provide. Two rounds were done a while ago and this was already their third one; both were almost at the peak of their energy. Soon, pleasure took them back and they never felt ever so satisfied.

Soonyoung drops his weight over Jihoon, both panting at the same time. He lifts himself in weak arms to look at Jihoon who is still in euphoria, pink painting his cheeks. When their eyes met, Jihoon smiled and wraps his arms around Soonyoung's nape for a well deserved kiss.   
"I love you." The older always heard these words from Jihoon but it sounded a lot more special at the moment.  
"I love you, too."

A few minutes of rest already urged Soonyoung to get up and collect his clothes but Jihoon stopped him.   
"Perhaps, I got to go." Soonyoung sadly looks at Jihoon and the younger visibly pouts.  
"Let me text Mingyu first. I wanted to cuddle with you."  
Soonyoung felt apologetic so he kisses Jihoon's temple, "Okay." In less than a minute, Jihoon flashed a wide smile, indicating a positive response he got from Mingyu.

"Come here." Jihoon pulls the elder's hand and lets his body embrace Soonyoung. Soonyoung settled himself for Jihoon to accomodate, kissing the crown when the younger burried his face on Soonyoung's chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at smut, I know.


	4. You're Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu finds something unusual in their dorm

Group dinner followed that day with all the members huddled on the larger dorm where Jihoon, Mingyu and a few others live. Despite the commotion and mess Mingyu still continued to clean the dorm like usual. He went back and forth to pick up scattered clothings sighing and nagging his members from time to time until he saw an unfamiliar material.

Mingyu returns to the dining area carrying said item and with one brow raised he questions, "Whose boxer is this? I haven't seen any of you wear this."

The group turned to his attention and majority shook their head, apparently not owning one, a certain couple nervously looks away but a little Chan chirps and raises his hand.

"Isn't that yours, Soonyoung-hyung?"

Everyone looks at the aformentioned guy. Seungcheol raised a brow and Jeonghan clicks his tongue. Soonyoung could not avoid it anymore and he chuckles, trying to hide away his nervousness.

"A-ah, yes. I- I think that is mine." He laughs and scratches his head and looked at Jihoon whose ears were already bright red.

"Oh, it's yours. Okay then, you better take it away later." Mingyu smiles not finding in himself to throw a knowing smile because he promised Wonwoo not to tell or hint anything to the other members. However, their youngest couldn't help but question.

"Why is it here though when you live in the other dorm? Was it mixed up?" Jeonghan volunteered to explain, telling their youngest it was indeed mixed up before he eyes Soonyoung and Jihoon who's ready to escape the room. Chan believed his words like the gullible baby that he is and Jeonghan sent a wink to Jihoon which the younger just gaped  before mouthing something like a question.

When the younger bunch finished eating, they immediately bid their goodbyes for an upcoming game they are about to join in a few minutes leaving only Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung at the dining table.

Wonwoo knows where this is going so he made an excuse to find Mingyu. Jihoon was about to follow him but Seungcheol is already a step ahead.

"You're not going anywhere, Ji." the oldest reprimands stopping the younger from sitting up.

"You, too, Soonyoung." Jeonghan follows.

"Tell us, is what we are thinking right?" Seungcheol meets Soonyoung's eyes.

"You know I've been noticing something about you two. Something very.. unusual." Seungcheol started, his voice a little bit quiet.

Jeonghan rests a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder, tapping it before taking his turn to interrogate because he seemed to have better suspicions.

Jihoon shuts his eyes, so the trial begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years? soonhoon are experts.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot or chaptered? Depends if everyone likes it


End file.
